Believe in Me
by Western.Lady.Unikah
Summary: A new take on Yugi and his life with Atem. A new character shows up. I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh


She sat alone in an abandoned chamber, in an old tomb. She had been locked in there for a millennia it seemed. All the mortals holding her captive died some time ago. Memories of her life before this began to flood her mind's eye. Her incredible, honorable mate who sacrificed his life and spirit to save the world.

Not long after her mate's death his enemies captured her and kept her captive to prevent her part of the prophecy of the pharaoh coming back and saving the world again. To leave him alone in the world so many years later she had told him when he suggested this that when he returned he would not remember anything about his previous life, he didn't care if he could save the world he would.

She could feel the power all of a sudden, the puzzle has been completed, the pharaoh was reborn. Now was her time to escape she had to relearn this world, before she could find the Pharaoh. She had been saving her magic for a millennia now was time to use it. She stood from the stone floor readying herself and her magic.

First she blasted a whole through the wall and to the out side of the building and fled on foot into the desert to find civilization and zone in on where the Pharaoh had risen. Once she made it to a small town she seen things had changed over the millennia she had been away. Cell phones, labtops. _"What is this magic?" _She asked herself as she watched someone with a labtop.

The clothes had changed as well in order to fit in, she needed to go and find some clothes. It looked as though currency had changed as well. She would have to use her magic to get an outfit to fit in. She ducked into a small walkway between buildings and that is when he appeared to her.

Her mentor for a millennia, Shati. _"My Queen, the Pharaoh comes. He's in Battle City. You will need these." _Shati spoke as something appeared upon her wrist and a deck of cards appeared within her hands. She looked at the first card in her hand it was her favorite shadow monster, but her name was different.

"Duel Monsters?" She said softly as she gazed at the duel disk and cards. "It is the same as five thousand years ago. Only slightly different. Go find the Pharaoh and complete the prophecy." Shati said then vanished. "Looks as though I have a new country to see." She said as a new outfit appeared upon her, a wide opened sleeve dress with slits on both sides, her long black hair braided down her back.

She stepped out of the walk way and headed toward the stables to get a camel to head toward her kingdom. She had to see what had become of it. It was only five clicks away from this village, or should be. She hopped upon the camel and rode off. After some time had passed, she came upon her home, or rather what was left of it.

The palace had holes in the structure of the walls from old age. She rode the camel closer towards the palace as she glanced at the homes that had belonged to their subjects five thousand years ago. The gate that served to protect them around the palace was gone. She jumped off the camel and walked into the old palace.

Memories began to flood her mind as tears that she refused to shed for five thousand years fell from her eyes. She didn't have a chance to mourn the loss of her mate five thousand years ago. Now being here she finally mourned the body of her mate and the now resurrected spirit of the Pharaoh.

She mourned the loss of all their friends and subjects. "My Queen, you must find the Pharaoh." She heard the voice of Shati around her. The time for mourning was not yet here. She still had a prophecy to fulfill. She turned and walked out of the old palace that use to be her home.

She jumped upon the camel's back and rode to the capital to find out how to get out of Egypt and to the States. Her eyes were opened wide as she saw what had happened to Cairo; the tall buildings, modern technology that seemed to take over. While in a room getting cleaned up she meditated, her spirit leaving her body to find him.

She found him in a boy that had hair a lot like his own had been, wearing a blue outfit with friends surrounding him. In the distance she heard a knock on the door. Pulling herself out of her meditative state she then answered the door. Standing there was a woman that resembled an old friend.

"Isis?" She asked in disbelief. "No my name is Ishetzu, my queen." The woman stated. "I have come to help you find the Pharaoh, my queen. When you are ready I will personally escort you to Battle City." The woman added as she handed her a dress that she hadn't seen in a millennia.

"My court gown." The former Queen said softly as she grasped it and held it against her thin body facing a reflective surface. She began to strip out of her towel and began to dress in her court gown. She turned to the mysterious woman. "You will design my hair, please." Ishetzu nodded and began to pull the former Queen's hair up in simple yet fancy design.

Soon after they left the room Ishetzu leading the former Queen to a building that had 'Airport' written on it. Ishetzu paid for the two one way plane tickets then lead the former queen to the boarding area. "Ishetzu, why help me?" The former queen asked.

"My family are known as tomb keepers, we have been guarding the Pharaoh's tomb for five thousand years, swearing to help the Pharaoh when he is resurrected, along with those that will help him to save the world again." Ishetzu answered as she lead the former queen to where they have to board.

As they took their seats the former queen began to think of the last time she saw the Pharaoh. Someone had snuck into the palace looking for a fight. Seto, as well as the rest of the Sacred Seven fought hard against him, after some time he fled but all knew he would be back.

She stood before the Pharaoh to protect him, her magic at the ready. Once the threat left the Pharaoh stood and placed a hand upon her shoulder relaxing her instantly. "Yaumi, we art safe." The Pharaoh's deep voice spoke to her. "My Queen?" A voice penetrated her memories.

"Yes, Ishetzu?" She answered looking toward her. "We are starting our descent into Battle City." Ishetzu stated softly. She nodded and prepared for them to land. "Before we find the Pharaoh, my queen, please put this on." Ishetzu added handing her a hooded cloak.

"Yes, you are right, the millennia between us is sure to shock him without the trust and love we once had." She said as she placed the hooded cloak on. Raising the hood upon her head. Soon after the plane landed and they rose from their seats, leaving the plane. "Where will I find him?" She asked softly as they walked towards the exit.

"For now you will work for me at the museum in the Egyptian archives, he will find us soon." Ishetzu stated softly. She nodded her head as they walked. Heading for the museum in town. Someone bumped into her and she stopped looking at the group; it was a teenage girl with a teenage boy and each side of her.

A young boy dressed in blue stopped and stared at the hooded woman. _'Pharaoh, do you know her?'_ The boy asked himself. _'I am not sure.' _A deep voice replied back. The former queen turned from the boy and continued walking with Ishetzu towards the museum.

"That was the boy who is housing the Pharaoh's spirit. I can sense him in there." She spoke softly to Ishetzu as they began to walk up the steps of the museum. _'My Pharoah, I await you.'_ She thought to herself; as they walked through the museum doors, heading straight to the Egyptian archives.

Three days later seen the former queen getting impatient, she had to help the Pharaoh. As she walked through the museum she turned a corner and seen him. The Pharaoh was right there dressed in blue, but the hair and voice was his. He bumped into her. "Oh I'm sorry." She said softly to him.

"No, it is my fault miss, are you alright?" His deep voice said. As she brushed her hand upon his when he tried to help stabilize her balance. With that small touch she placed a protection spell upon him. "Pharaoh?" The girl beside him asked, taking his attention from her. She used the opportunity to continue on her tasks.

"I feel as though I know that woman." She could hear the Pharaoh state to the girl. "Oh, well maybe something in the Egyptian archives could answer it." The girl said and lead the Pharaoh in that direction. He followed her looking for some answers into his ancient past.

"Ishetzu, he is here." She said softly to Ishetzu when she met up with her. "At last, I will go speak with him." Ishetzu stated and left the room. Yaumi stood in front of the counter she had started to get use to this time, though she had to admit she missed the times she had in ancient Egypt.

"Yaumi, have you studied Duel Monsters?" Ishetzu asked when she walked back in. Yaumi turned to face the woman and nodded. "Yes it is not that dissimilar from the Shadow Games." Yaumi answered. "After today the Battle City tournament starts, duel your way to the finals and you will be reunited with the Pharaoh."

The following day Yaumi awoke and placed the duel disk upon her wrist and grabbed her cards. Shati, had given her a strong deck, but it was not her own so she trader cards at the boy's grandfather's game shop. Now she had faith in her cards, true faith in them.


End file.
